Incertezas
by Mika Cullen Portes
Summary: Eles já não sabiam se amizade ainda existia..... Agora só o tempo pode resolver isso....
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Pov.**

**Por muito tempo eu não soube o que fazer e do nada tomei uma decisão totalmente repentina que fez com que eu retornasse, encontrei meu antigo sensei me esperando, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se consigo encarar a Sakura como eu queria. Talvez amar a Sakura na adolescência tenha sido um martírio, mas hoje não sei o que sinto pela minha adorável melhor amiga. Ela é linda incrível, mas uma das poucas conversas que tive com ela antes de partir eu via o ódio alojado em seus olhos mesmo assim ela sempre me escreveu e foi lendo a sua ultima carta que estava há muito tempo em um canto de minha mesa que a duvida me cercou.**

_**Com medo eu vivo com força eu cresço com respeito eu amo. Mas existem coisas que ainda não compreendo como eu queria você aqui o meu lado, mesmo sabendo não ser certo afinal você esta longe de mim, você me evita assim como a todos os nossos amigos, é triste ver como você o grande ninja da vila fugiu se acovardou. Eu tenho medo por você estar longe de nós (principalmente de mim). Tento entender eu juro que tento. Mas não consigo depois da nossa conversa mesmo vendo a dor em seus olhos não consegui compreender o sentimento que cultivávamos um pelo outro. Muitos se abalaram pela minha decisão, mas todos sabiam que era a melhor coisa que deveríamos fazer era a nossa única chance de derrotarmos nosso inimigo, mas isso foi o nosso fim (o meu e o seu, alem do da Ino ela também sofreu muito, não como você).**_

_**A guerra acabou e todos nós saímos feridos de alguma forma, mas quem sofreu de verdade fui eu te vendo daquele jeito, sem vida e sem o brilho característico em seus olhos, sei que fui fraca eu podia ter tentado te ajudar de verdade, mas como eu conseguiria se você se afastou de nós? A recuperação da Tsunade-sama foi milagrosa, mas você já não sorria e isso machucava a todos inclusive eu, desculpe as marcas de lagrimas no papel eu ainda sofro com a sua ausência. Eu queria você aqui perto de mim, queria que você viesse para o dia do casamento Hinata com o Neji, é parece mentira, mas eles vão ficar juntos acredita? Ela ainda esperou por você, o sofrimento dela era de cortar o coração, Neji se apegou muito a ela e eles se apaixonaram, ambos lutaram pela felicidade indo contra todas as leis do clã Hyuuga.**_

_**Espero que você esteja bem, faz tempo que não me escreve contando onde esteve ou se viu um de nossos amigos, como foi sua ultima viajem? Ou melhor, porque tenho que escrever para um lugar só ate hoje? Diz-me onde você mora? Como você esta vivendo? Eu tenho medo Naruto, não sei onde você esta muito menos como é sua vida, apenas que você foi embora há três anos e nunca mais voltou, mas por quê?**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Ainda não me acostumei com a ausência dos meus amigos, apesar de ter me afastado a três longos anos, eles nem sonham que eu estou perto deles, que os vejo todos os dias que rio com eles, e choro preso na minha solidão no meu vazio. Sei que todos têm o direito de lutar pela a vida, mas todas as vezes que leio uma das cartas que a Sakura me mandou eu choro e me arrependo profundamente do que fiz (do que faço) eu tenho que voltar, mas já não sei como, apenas três pessoas sabem onde estou talvez uma delas me ajude a encontrar uma forma, sem me entregar a todos. Eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas ficaria mais fácil voltar e pega-las depois com elas prontas, ajustei minha mascara de gato característica minha e me tele-transportei para o escritório da grande Hokage.**

– **Tsunade-sama – chamei e ela não me olhou, mas sabia que era eu.**

– **Ela escreveu de novo – foi à única coisa que disse para mim fiquei mais impaciente pelo tom frio que ela me tratou, mas o único culpado era eu e desorientado ela nunca me mandava nada pela Godaime.**

– **Quero voltar – informei em um tom completamente gélido que a fez levantar os olhos e sorrir, eu queria correr para seus braços de mãe e pedir perdão, eu queria tanta coisa naquele momento – mas eu estou com medo – confessei a ela.**

– **Escreva para ela e informe seu retorno – ela demonstrava felicidade e cumplicidade pelo seu olhar com isso me senti mais calmo, feliz – mas não lhe diga mais nada alem disso – ela foi taxativa me entregou um envelope com mais uma carta da minha única confidente acenei com a cabeça e desapareci para entregar a minha resposta para a minha Sakura.**

_**Naruto você foi embora e não quis me levar, entendi o seu motivo de ter me deixado, mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que me tirar completamente da sua vida, estou magoada e ressentida queria você aqui e isso esta se tornando impossível a cada dia que passa.**_

_**Estou lhe escrevendo mais uma vez para ver o que realmente esta acontecendo, pedir que você me responda não vai adiantar. Hoje foi o noivado oficial da Hinata com o Neji e só faltou você lá, estamos seguindo com as nossas vidas sem você na vila, mas não é a mesma coisa. Continuo preocupada, por favor, mande noticias.**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**Meu coração se apertou, e grossas lagrimas escorriam pela minha face, eu estava com medo e vergonha, mas eu tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido, e era isso que eu iria fazer. Escrevi rapidamente minha carta contando a novidade a ela e parei na frente de uma janela simples. A única pessoa que eu poderia contar no momento alem da Hokage e a Shizume era ele.**

– **O que esta precisando?**

– **O de sempre – respondi retirando a mascara.**

– **Bem me entregue a carta e farei como de costume – peguei minha carta e lhe entreguei, mas não soltei o papel.**

– **Kakashi-sensei obrigado – e sumi em seguida.**

**Agora estava na minha casa que era bem afastada da vila vendo o sol nascer, já não trajava mais as roupas Anbu *n/a gente eu não iria saber descrever as roupas dele então vou por uma imagem que esta no fundo* acendi um cigarro e dei uma enorme tragada, peguei minha mochila e a coloquei nas costas em uma hora eu estaria nos portões da vila em uma hora minha vida mudaria para sempre.**

**Sakura Pov.**

**Eu sei que não devo manter esperanças ele não vai voltar, as lagrimas escorriam pela minha face apenas de pensar nisso, minha rotina não era quebrada por nada, do hospital para casa e de casa para o hospital e muito raramente eu ia a alguma missão. Muitos de meus amigos se tornaram sensei e alguns anbus, mas o que eu, mas aquele que mais pensava nunca me contou o que fazia, ele havia se tornado um mistério para mim.**

**Eu havia lhe mandado uma carta há algumas semanas que mais uma vez não teve resposta alguma, eu sabia de alguma forma que não deveria mais mandar as minhas cartas para ele, como seria minha ultima carta a ser enviada fui direto ao escritório da senjou, quando entrei no corredor acabei escutando a Shizume falando digo discutindo com a Hokage.**

– **Mas Hokage-sama faz dois meses que o Naruto-kun não manda noticias – eu travei, meu sangue congelou nas minhas veias, mesmo assim pude perceber que a sua voz parecia realmente de alguém que estava preocupada com algum parente próximo.**

– **Ele me mandou um relatório de sua ultima missão há algumas semanas acalme-se – meu coração falhou naquele momento e um pequeno sorriso de satisfação brotou em meus lábios.**

– **Não acho certo o que estamos fazendo – informou a assistente – um dia ele tem que tocar sua vida de uma forma ou de outra - continuou ela ainda preocupada.**

– **Eu sei, mas ele é quem decide – a senjou estava triste assim como todos que o conheceram um dia, bati na porta e esperei sua permissão que logo veio.**

– **Olá Sakura-chan – cumprimentou-me a Shizume.**

– **Olá Shizume-chan Tsunade-sama – a Hokage estava cansada era triste vê-la daquela forma.**

– **O que precisa Sakura? – minha senjou sempre foi direta fui ate ela e lhe entreguei a carta e mais do que nunca eu acreditei que foi certo vir ate o escritório para entregar-lhe a carta.**

– **Eu sei que logo ele vira então.**

– **Como você sabe?**

– **Há algumas semanas percebi que alguém me vigiava, mas era um chakra conhecido, então comecei a prestar mais atenção no que acontecia a meu redor eu já estava ficando angustiada, ele faz muita falta.**

– **Não quero decepcioná-la Sakura, mas não crie ilusões vai ser muito doloroso.**

– **Ele não é o mesmo Sakura – da forma com que ele me disse me entristeceu, meu coração se apertou – mas sei que você não vai desistir – continuou meu antigo professor.**

**Senti as lagrimas virem ao meu rosto com tudo, raiva e angustia cresciam dentro do meu coração a insegurança crescia e cada vez mais, porque ele não voltava? Porque eu queria tanto vê-lo de novo? Se eu já tinha decidido seguir em frente. Como a Tsunade-sama falou ele era uma ilusão (a minha ilusão). Despedi-me de todos e fui me arrumar para o noivado dos meus grandes amigos seria melhor ficar longe de todos. Deitei-me em minha cama e adormeci.**

**Naruto Pov.**

**Ainda faltava alguns metros para os portões da vila eu já não sabia se era correto continuar andando, mas o meu corpo me comandava. Coloquei a mão direita dentro do bolso da minha calça para pegar meu maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, assim eu iria me acalmar momentaneamente. Será que ela havia recebido a carta? Como ela teria reagido? Será que ela ainda era minha amiga? E porque de apenas pensar nela as batidas do meu coração falhavam? Como realmente seria conversar com ela depois de tanto tempo? E os outros me perdoariam? Minhas duvidas e angustias teriam que ficar de lado por enquanto, já que alguém estava a minha espera. Era surreal, mas aquele cara não iria mudar nunca. Sua roupa jounin de antigamente os cabelos arrepiados e o rosto escondido por aquela mascara horrível no rosto, ele estava re-encostado no tronco de uma arvore de braços cruzados, eu pude ver um sorriso por debaixo da mascara. Era bom estar de volta.**

– **Olá – eu disse a ele antes de parar totalmente – como vai sensei? – apesar de ser meu amigo e sensei durante todo o tempo que "fiquei fora" da vila eu ainda o tratava de uma forma "carinhosa".**

– **Olá – respondeu ele com alegria exposta em sua voz – como foi que tomou essa decisão? – ele parecia com o Jiraya-sama preocupado, mas que sempre me deixava tomar minhas próprias decisões e isso fazia a diferença.**

– **Cansei de ficar só – ele alargou o sorriso, mas mesmo assim entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Andamos silenciosamente pela vila que eu conhecia tão bem e tão pouco.**

– **Todos mudaram muito Naruto-kun – era difícil escutar ele me chamando como o seu antigo pupilo (o seu favorito) as lembranças doíam no meu peito – principalmente a Sakura – ao mencionar o nome dela ele irradiou tristeza e desespero, eu sabia pelas cartas sabia também por tê-la espionado sorri travesso com as lembranças dela no hospital, ou com as amigas na praça ou quando escrevia para mim, mas ela nunca percebeu que eu não havia abandonado ela.**

– **Eu sei sensei – levantei meus olhos para as nuvens eu tinha que perguntar – como ela reagiu ontem? Afinal eu não sou de escrever – ele, pois sua mão no meu ombro me fazendo parar propositalmente na frente do hospital – não sei o que dizer para ela e para ninguém me ajuda sensei – supliquei com o meu olhar para ele – por favor – meus olhos estavam tristes e amargos.**

– **Ela ficou feliz – sorri tentando visualiza-la me querendo de volta, mas não consegui – eufórica e provavelmente preocupada com sua repentina mudança – ele apertou sua mão em meu ombro e me puxou para um forte abraço – a faça feliz – e assim me deixou no meio da rua sozinho, mas e agora aonde eu iria morar?**

**Sakura pov.**

**Já era tarde da noite quando Kakashi-sensei apareceu em minha casa ele parecia divertido com alguma coisa, ele entrou em minha casa e me entregou um envelope pardo, escrito Sakura-chan sorri não soube o motivo dele quere ficar ali sala em quando eu pulava e regozijava por ele ter me mandado uma resposta depois de messes sem noticias.**

_**Hei Sakura-chan, desculpa a demora, eu fui um insensível um idiota. Na verdade eu fiquei com medo por estar causando dores a vocês mesmo estando longe seria normal voltar para a vila e vocês me dispensassem, eu não culparia nenhum de vocês. No fundo eu esperei que todos seguissem com as suas vidas, mas parece que você não me queria longe da sua (agradeço por isso) saber que ainda tem pessoas que lutam por mim é bom, mas saber que você não me esqueceu é melhor.**_

_**Sakura-chan você sabe que não sou bom em escrever não é? A resposta é bem obvia, e por isso eu logo ao ponto, estou voltando e espero que vocês ainda possam ser meus amigos. Sinto saudades de todos (principalmente a sua) a minha bolha de sabão já não é tão segura como já foi, estar sozinho machuca. Bem eu chego em breve, quando menos você esperar estarei de volta.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Eu devo ter pulado muito por que o Kakashi-sensei ria por debaixo daquela mascara, ele me abraçou como um pai abraça uma filha depositou um pequeno beijo na minha testa e se foi. Duvidas começaram a me assombrar, como ele chegaria? Melhor quando ele chegaria? Será que ele sofreu muito? Ou será que ele me quer por perto? Que os deuses me ajudassem por que meu coração não iria agüentar outra partida dele. A melhor coisa a se fazer era dormir e me preparar para a sua chegada que seria logo.**

**O medo de ter sido só um sonho tudo que aconteceu durante a noite era enorme, aquela carta significava muita coisa. Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um anbu que apareceu na minha janela, Tsunade-sama queria me ver muito cedo o que será que aconteceu?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura pov.**

**Eu não sabia o que me esperava no escritório da minha mestra, eu só sabia que deveria ir logo era uma espécie de premunição, mas essa seria muito boa. Me arrumei o mais rápido que pude e sai pulando de telhado em telhado cheguei um pouco ofegante na frente do escritório e bati duas vezes na porta com receio do que me esperava, ela disse que eu poderia entrar, respirei fundo e abri a porta minha mestra estava escondida atrás de uma pilha de papeis uma pequena gota escorreu da minha cabeça.**

**– Olá – falei enquanto sentia um chakra diferente perto de nós, mas não consegui reconhece-lo – mandou me chamar senjou? – perguntei educadamente estranhei o fato da Shizume não estar com a Tsunade-sama.**

**– Sakura eu tenho uma missão muito especial para você – eu estranhei o motivo dela ter uma missão para mim e mais ainda dela estar sorrindo.**

**– E qual seria Tsunade-sama – o olhar malicioso que ela me mandou me assustou e me fez dar um passo para trás ai que vontade de correr.**

**– Você vai hospedar um shinobi muito poderoso em sua casa – eu congelei na hora como assim? Milhões de possibilidades surgiam em minha mente, o que o Naruto diria se soubesse que um homem ficaria em minha casa por tempo indeterminado, e o que a vila diria?**

**– Co-mo? – gaguejei eu não queria ninguém que não fosse meu amigo? Ou futuro homem?**

**– Ele é muito amigo da vila e não tem onde ficar por isso ficara em sua casa – ela disse sorrindo meu sangue esvaiu de meu corpo as informações ainda eram quase nenhuma e isso não era uma boa coisa.**

**Derrepente alguém abriu a porta despreocupadamente sendo acompanhado pela Shizume-san e nisso o Kakashi-sensei apareceu do meu lado, ele irradiava felicidade, mas por eu estar de costas eu não vi seu rosto só que senti u cheiro horrível de cigarro, se esse cara acha que vai fumar na minha casa ele ta muito enganado a se esta (cara de assassina) (gelando pelo olhar da Tsunade-sama).**

**Naruto pov.**

**As pessoas da vila me olhavam de uma forma diferente, era hilário vê-los tentando saber ****quem eu era o caminho ate o escritório da Tsunade-sama foi incrivelmente chato, quase não vi ninguém a não ser o Kakashi-sensei (mas ele não conta ¬¬') de longe vi a Hanabi ela estava linda e o Konohamaru estava com ela sorri ao vê-los juntos formavam um belo casal, mas pareciam ser muito amigos. Eles tentaram me reconhecer, mas como sempre eu sumi antes que eles me vissem, os deixei pára trás.**

**Cheguei ao escritório da Tsunade-sama e a Shizume-chan pediu para que eu escondesse um pouco meu chakra de uma forma que ele ficasse irreconhecível, e foi o que fiz não demorou muito e me entediei acendi um cigarro e a morena que eu achava muito legal pediu para que eu entrasse mesmo fumando e eu a vi mais linda impossível sorri feliz por estar perto dela tão rápido só que eu tive medo, na realidade eu tive muito medo dela nem olhar para minha cara, mas não éramos os únicos na sala o Kakashi-sensei também estava lá de costas para mim e apenas a Hokage-sama me vendo e sorrindo maliciosamente?**

**– Sakura esse vai ser seu hospede ate ele comprar um apartamento na vila – engoli em seco era agora ou nunca, mas o que a Hokage queria? Que a Sakura me matasse mais rápido? Ou que nós dois nos matássemos? Ou teria mais alguma coisa que eu não tava sabendo?**

**– Olá eu me chamo Sakura Haruno – ela se virou para mim e se assustou a frase não saia mais de sua boca ela estava estática assim como eu ninguém falava nada, olhar diretamente naquelas duas esmeraldas era como voltar para um tempo que nunca deveria ter existido.**

**– Olá Sakura-chan – fiquei sem graça e com medo de sua reação tudo era possível para ela – Você esta bem? – eu devia ser retardado não era possível depois de anos sem nos falar o que eu digo? ****_olá sakura você esta bem?_**** Eu só podia ser retardado mesmo ela ainda não falava – eu quero te pedir desculpas pelas cartas que não respondi – eu tentava puxar assunto mais tava difícil dei uma tragada no meu cigarro que já estava no fim e o joguei fora depois de apagado ela me olhou assustada.**

**– Naruto? – ela tentava resolver o que fazia só pode – como você pode hein? – lá estava a minha amiga de volta me dando uma bronca – eu fiquei preocupada seu idiota – eu ri alto como eu senti falta dela – alem de tudo esta fumando? – agora eu entendi a cara de desentendida que ela fez.**

**– Vocês estão dispensados agora saiam – na hora que ouvi a voz da Tsunade-sama eu cai na real não estávamos sozinhos, mas logo estaríamos e isso podia ser um problema como meu corpo e minha alma reagiriam estando sozinho com ela? Acenamos e nos retiramos ela estava meio distante parecia estar em uma luta interna isso era bom ou ruim?**

**Sakura pov.**

**Me virei lentamente para me apresentar ao meu hospede, eu já tinha me decidido eu iria ser a ****pior inquilina do mundo assim o cara caia fora da minha casa logo.**

**– Sakura esse vai ser seu hospede ate ele comprar um apartamento na vila – Tsunade-sama falou e eu ainda continuei de costas eu não queria falar com ele pelo menos ainda não, eu tinha que ser simpática era o mínimo.**

**– Olá eu me chamo Sakura Haruno – levei um susto quando vi de quem se tratava meu hospede, não podia ser, fiquei feliz agora a frase ****_Bem eu chego em breve, quando menos você esperar estarei de volta _****fazia muito sentido, a felicidade deu espaço para a duvida e o medo dele ir embora novamente.**

**– Olá Sakura-chan – seu rosto estava mais abatido a barba por fazer deixando com ar muito rebelde sua voz grossa e sensual fez com que meu corpo todo arrepiasse – Você esta bem? – ele parecia estar se odiando por fazer aquela pergunta idiota ele ficou sem jeito – eu quero te pedir desculpas pelas cartas que não respondi – ele se justificava e eu ainda bestificada travei e só após vê-lo fumando eu cai na real ele tina mudado e tava muito gato resolvi falar antes de começar a babar.**

**– Naruto? – agora a idiota era eu – como você pode hein? – eu tinha que falar tudo que estava entalado seria mais fácil pelo menos eu acho – eu fiquei preocupada seu idiota – ele riu deliciosamente aquele riso era musica para os meus ouvidos mais algo me intrigava – alem de tudo esta fumando? – ele ficou embasbacado e lindo.**

**– Vocês estão dispensados agora saiam – a senjou nos deu uma ordem, mas o que significaria?**

**Seguimos juntos e silencio, ele parecia estar apenas aproveitando minha companhia assim como eu aproveitava a sua. Era estranho não ter nenhum assunto a tratar com ele, mesmo tendo milhares de perguntas para lhe fazer, mas por onde começar? Meus sentimentos estavam confusos era difícil saber o que eu sentia quando estava perto desse novo Naruto, ele sempre foi imprevisível.**

**– Você deve estar cansado – constatei que ele deveria estar viajando há horas, já que suas roupas estavam empoeiradas a sua bandana estava frouxa em sua cabeça e um olhar cansado como o do Kakashi-sensei – e com fome – ele me olhou abobalhado – vem vamos para a minha nova casa – peguei sua mão a fim de conduzi-lo ate minha residência – mais tarde iremos para a casa dos meus pais – ele parou mesmo assim não me respondeu – sempre janto com eles nas quartas-feiras muita coisa mudou Naruto – ele ficou rígido naquele momento não entendi o motivo.**

**– Eu sei que as coisas mudaram – ele falou pausadamente em um tom quase inaudível – eu quero que saiba que eu não tive nada haver com essa historia de morar com você por um tempo – ele parecia querer falar de outra coisa porem se conteve por estarmos na rua – mas acho que não vou com você para a casa de seus pais – fiz uma cara pidona para ele – como você disse estou cansado e com fome – ele pareceu suar frio antes de responder ai tem.**

**– Então vamos nessa – falei eu a fim de descontrair.**

**Não consegui parar de pensar de como estaria seu corpo sem aquelas malditas roupas, e imaginei aqueles braços envoltos de mim me prendendo em seu corpo, fazendo com que eu fosse única apagando o fogo que ardia que clamava por um toque pelo seu toque, como seria seu beijo? Doce? Apaixonante? Quente? Avassalador? Só de imaginar aqueles finos e avermelhados lábios contra os meus faziam com que meu corpo se desse conta do tempo que fiquei sem nenhum homem junto a mim será que ele tinha ficado com alguém enquanto estava fora? Será que a sacerdotisa finalmente conseguiu o que queria? Céus quantas perguntas sem respostas.**

**Quando dei por mim estávamos na porta de minha casa ao adentrarmos ele fechou a porta com rapidez e me abraçou com carinho e ao mesmo tempo com desejo de homem, seus lábios rosavam em minha orelha mandando mensagens de desejo por todo o meu corpo. Eu não queria falar e sim sentir, agora eu tinha certeza do que eu queria e eu teria.**

**Naruto pov.**

**Após um silencio infernal chegamos a sua casa, fechei a maldita porta e fiz o que mais desejei por tempos, a abracei com carinho que não demorou e se transformou em desejo, meu corpo todo reagia com o seu em segundos, um desejo que nenhuma outra mulher se quer conseguiu, suas pequenas mãos apertavam-me cada vez mais ela começou a suspirar era torturante demais ouvir e ao mesmo tempo delicioso. Ela mordiscou meu pescoço arrancando-me um gemido alto, meu corpo todo tremia, eu sabia que se não parássemos naquele instante não pararíamos mais, fitei seus olhos hesitante e eles já não eram esmeraldas e sim negros pelo seu estado excitação meu pênis pulsou fortemente contra minha calça apenas com o olhar malicioso que ela me lançou.**

**Ela fez o que nenhuma outra conseguiu, ela roubou meu coração sorri de um jeito bobo, lhe acariciei a face docemente e a beijei com todo o amor que eu sentia por ela, ela retribuía o beijo com urgência e desejo eu não me importava de ser o substituto contanto que fosse eu, eu a faria feliz como ela jamais fora, mas como nem tudo é perfeito eu fui traído pelo meu próprio estomago que roncou alto pela falta de alimento.**

**– É melhor você comer alguma coisa – disse ela totalmente ofegante.**

**– Não quero lhe incomodar Sakura-chan – falei a abraçando ainda desejoso eu a queria ali, mas ela não era uma mulher qualquer para que eu a amasse no meio da sala.**

**– Quem disse que vai ser incomodo – falou ela em meu ouvido roucamente ela realmente tinha mudado, mas será que tanto quanto eu?**

**Ouvimos alguém bater na porta, ela se afastou de mim para abri-la foi uma enorme surpresa ver sua mãe ali de frente para mim com uma cara de quem sabe tudo, eu gelei completamente. Mas agora pude reparar no belo corpo que tem meu corpo não dava chance de raciocinar direito mesmo estando acompanhados eu a queria e eu a teria, olhei para seus lábios desejosos, os queria novamente contra os meus eles eram carnudos e estavam inchados ri internamente por constatar o quanto havíamos mudado porque se fosse a uns três anos atrás esse beijo não aconteceria.**

**– Naruto-kun – sorriu para mim e eu retribui completamente envergonhado pela enorme excitação que se encontrava entre as minhas pernas – que bom que voltou – ela reparou eu mim como se me avaliasse de uma forma nem um pouco disfarçada – e você ira com a nossa menina nossa casa hoje iremos jantar nós quatro – a Sakura-chan ria da minha cara pelo fato felá estar atrás da mãe – e não aceito não como resposta – o gênio difícil da mãe e a cara de pidona da filha me fizeram apenas concordar com elas, mas o que aconteceria nesse jantar? O que aconteceria após o beijo?**

**– Eu não faltaria por nada esse jantar – ela alargou um sorriso.**

**– Hoje completam três anos exatos que você saiu da vila – a senhora falou me fazendo ficar rígido – e todos os meses alguém ajuda a Sakura a passar por esse dia tão triste para ela – trinquei os dentes eu não posso faltar com respeito com aquela senhora – um dia eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu – quer dizer que a minha rosada não contou para ninguém? Mas porque?**

**Sakura pov.**

**O beijo que trocamos foi quente, apaixonante e meu deus se a minha mãe não tivesse batido na porta naquele momento eu tenho certeza que teríamos faltado ao jantar daquela noite e matado todas as saudades que tínhamos um do outro. Três anos que eu não ficava com ninguém e agora eu sei porque eu sorri enquanto ele olhava para o meu corpo, eu tinha certeza que ele acabaria voltando e eu mantive as esperanças dentro de mim.**

**– Naruto-kun – minha mãe falou com ele diretamente me deixando no vácuo – que bom que voltou – ela não disfarçou o olhar de interesse nele e ele se encolheu eu ri com isso – e você ira com a nossa menina nossa casa hoje iremos jantar nós quatro – ele ficou muito engraçado acanhado – e não aceito não como resposta – fiz minha cara de pidona ate ele aceitar, mas eu vi a duvida passar pelo seus olhos fiquei com medo.**

**– Eu não faltaria por nada esse jantar – sorri mais ainda.**

**– Hoje completam três anos exatos que você saiu da vila – ele enrijeceu tremi com o que a minha mamãe querida poderia dizer – e todos os meses alguém ajuda a Sakura a passar por esse dia tão triste para ela – engoli seco ele iria estourar e contar toda a verdade agora – um dia eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu – eu não contei o que ele viu há três anos, para ele ter ido embora nem que eu participei daquela barbárie junto com o Sasuke Uchiha, e mais uma vez foi o Naruto que me protegeu.**

**Minha mãe foi embora e eu fui preparar alguma coisa para ele comer, eu sentia seus olhos raivosos sobre mim, não era para menos eu não contei a ninguém como o Sasuke Uchiha morreu naquela guerra, apenas eu e o Naruto frio e calculista sabia da verdade, de como eu fui desleal com o "Sasuke-kun".**

**– Por que não contou para a vila a verdade? – sua voz estava fria e tremendamente sexy para os meus ouvidos lhe servi um lámen instantâneo que tinha guardado para uma eventualidade, nossos olhos fixaram-se um no outro.**

**– Ele já não era um ninja de Konoha, não merecia nossa lealdade – o respondi friamente enquanto ele sentava-se e começou a comer silenciosamente – e também porque ninguém precisa saber o que aconteceu – eu disse me referindo da forma que o Naruto matou o Sasuke.**

**– Poderia ter contado a verdade – rosnou – acho que você não sabe como eu me odeio pelo que aconteceu – ele se levantou e espalmou ambas as mãos na mesa da cozinha – você não sabe como eu queria não ter perdido o controle, como eu queria não ter matado o Sasuke – ele praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras, me deixando em choque então era isso? O Naruto não gostava de se lembrar de como matou aquele ingrato?**

**– Se você não tivesse matado ele – eu comecei a falar de forma controlada – ele teria te matado – ele ficou ofegante e veio ate onde eu estava sentada e me puxou pelos ombros bruscamente – você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade – alterei o tom de minha voz por causa da dor em meus ombros.**

**– Eu não agüentei quando eu vi o que ele tinha feito com você – grunhiu – eu não poderia ter o deixado continuar te – ele travou, mas eu queria que ele continuasse – não consigo entender o motivo de você ter ido atrás dele, de ter deixado ele te usar como – travou de novo – como sua concubina – a sua voz ficou falha no final da frase.**

**O abracei e derramei todas as lagrimas que contive durante meses só ele sabia que dia era aquele, era o dia em que o filho da puta do Sasuke havia-me estrupado e se não fosse ao loiro na minha frente ele teria feito o que fez por varias vezes. Ele me abraçou de volta me acariciando os cabelos e beijando o topo de minha cabeça, os fleches daquele dia horrível veio em minha frente como se eu tivesse revivido tudo, a forma em que o Naruto havia me encontrado com minhas roupas ninjas rasgadas varias escoriações pelo meu corpo e vários ossos quebrados, tudo isso fez com que o ódio toasse conta do meu melhor amigo e pelo que parece ate a raposa teve medo dele.**

**– Eu não poderia deixar ele te matar – ele me fitou confuso – eu tinha feito um acordo com ele – ele enrijeceu a mandíbula – ele não lutava com você e eu o seguiria como uma desertora – ele abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som – eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia deixar o homem que eu amo morresse de uma forma desleal por alguém como ele – acariciei sua face e o beijei com ternura ele correspondia com um desejo contido fazendo todo meu corpo reagir novamente esquecendo-me de raciocinar ao termino do beijo ele se afastou de mim e saiu de minha casa sem falar nada.**

**Naruto pov.**

**Eu não podia acreditar que ela nunca contou a ninguém o que o maldito Sasuke tinha feito para ela, fiquei feliz em saber que ela tinha ido por minha causa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei com ódio de mim de dela por termos permitido chegar a esse ponto, eu sempre a amei eu sei que era isso só que eu tinha falhado em protegê-la.**

**As lagrimas derramadas dela me deixavam desnorteado, me surpreendi pela forma que meu comportamento perto dela muda, uma hora eu fico completamente excitado e na outra completamente irritado. Caminhei para longe de sua casa ainda raivoso.**

**Os flashes daquele dia na minha mente, eu queria sumir de novo, mas eu tinha dado minha palavra que jantaria na casa dos pais de minha amada? Ou desejada? Não melhor mentirosa amiga, acho que isso se encaixa melhor, afinal ela mentiu não é?**

**Voltei mais ou menos uma hora depois de nossa discussão e após um tremendo beijo que me fez ter medo pelo que aconteceria se eu não tivesse ido embora, essa noite ainda prometia e como *suspiro* entrei em sua casa e a encontro deitada no sofá dormindo seu rosto estava um pouco inchada e por minha culpa. A peguei no colo e a levei para o seu quarto, a coloquei delicadamente em sua cama e fui banhar-me era necessário um tempo de reflexão para ambos.**

Sakura pov.

Estávamos na casa de meus pais, ele estava muito estranho, mas o que era normal para esse novo Naruto? Meu pai estava muito contente por ele ter ido jantar junto conosco e minha mãe ela era sorrisos de todas as formas você tinha que ver só faltou ela coloca-lo em um pedestal e eu olhava-o desejava que ele simplesmente esquecesse eles e viesse ao meu encontro vê-lo sorrindo para os outros e não para mim doía muito fiquei mais incerta dos seus sentimentos por mim do que quando descobri que ele tinha ido embora sem se despedir.

Queria sentir aqueles lábios carnudos sobre os meus, sentir aquele hálito cítrico batendo levemente em meu rosto, ser abraçada fortemente por aqueles braços acolhendo-me no calor de seu corpo, o queria da forma que nunca pude ter e da forma que ele estava me tratando nunca teria.

– Ele ta muito gato mesmo - fui tirada de meus devaneios pela voz da Ino do meu lado - nem acreditei quando me disseram que ele estava de volta em Konoha – ela continuava a mesma de sempre – quando descobri tratei de reunir todos espero que você não fique brava – só então vi que tinha muita gente em volta do Naruto por quanto tempo eu fiquei delirando com ele?

– Hei Naruto-kun – me virei para a voz do Lee chamando meu amado.

– Hei Lee – ele sorriu alegremente para o moreno fiquei feliz – você não mudou nada – o Lee caiu.

– Naruto é bom vê-lo novamente – o Neji estendeu a sua mão para cumprimentá-lo – se estivar precisando de qualquer coisa pode contar comigo e a Hinata – o Naruto coçou seus cabelos bem, embaraçado ri baixinho com a falta de jeito do loiro só as garotas perceberam.

Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer ali ninguém percebia que eu estava que ele dirigia a mim, parecia que eu não existia para ele pequenas lagrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e lentamente sai da sala e fui para o meu antigo quarto para que ninguém perguntasse o motivo das minhas lagrimas.

– Sakura – uma voz rouca e sensual me chamava – porque veio para cá sem que ninguém percebesse? – ele me questionou tocando levemente meu ombro – achou que eu ninguém notaria? – ele continuava a me questionar sem me dar chance de lhe responder – eu estou tentando te proteger de todos como fiz naquela noite – sua mão esquerda foi para a minha cintura puxando-me ao seu encontro arfamos com o contato – eu quero te pedir desculpas por hoje à tarde, eu fui um idiota – ele falava digo ele sussurrava em meu ouvido.

– Naruto eu – as palavras me faltaram, me virei a ele e com ambas as mãos toquei sua face acariciando-a carinhosamente – eu também tenho culpa nisso tudo então – fixei meus olhos nos seus e vi aquele brilho característico que só ele tinha.

– Ficar sozinha aqui não vai adiantar nada Sakura - eu queria abraçá-lo sem medo de ser rejeitada – deixe-me ajuda-la, por favor – ele abraçou-me – vamos descer – beijou-me o topo de minha cabeça – então? – sorri para ele juntos déssemos.

Naruto pov.

O jantar na casa dos pais de Sakura foi bom, porem nós tivemos praticamente todos os nossos amigos juntos naquela ocasião. Ao voltarmos eu a agarrei ainda no hall de entrada, os meus lábios colaram-se nos dela fazendo com que ela senti-se toda a minha ferocidade, o meu desejo pelo seu corpo. Há conduzi para ate o sofá sem nunca deixar de sentir seu corpo tremer embaixo do meu. Eu a queria mais que tudo, eu ainda a amava e queria que ela me amasse.

– Não quero apenas fazer sexo com você Sakura – acariciei seu rosto amavelmente.

– Eu sei Naruto eu também não quero apenas sexo – ela beijou minha jugular fazendo-me gemer involuntariamente – mas quero você sem medo, sem pensar – eu adorei saber o que ela queria de mim fiquei lisonjeado, mas ainda não podia deixá-la fazer algo que não tínhamos certeza do que sentíamos.

– Sakura eu quero aproveitar o maximo que pudermos – ela continuava beijando meu pescoço – porem eu tenho medo de vê-la sofrer novamente – ela enroscou seus dedos em meus cabelos fazendo com que eu perdesse completamente a minha cabeça.

A beijei com paixão desejo e o mais importante de tudo amor, as minhas mãos acariciavam seu pequeno corpo que se contorcia prazerosamente abaixo de mim, introduzi minhas mãos embaixo de sua blusa a retirando por cima de sua cabeça acariciei seus lindos seios por cima de seu sutiã fazendo-a arfar em seguida beijei e suguei eles dando leves mordidas em seguida.

– Naruto – ela gemia meu nome me abraçando e me deixando louco. Aos poucos retiramos todas as peças de roupas que apenas nos atrapalhavam, o gosto dela era maravilhoso, o seu cheiro era mais do que excitante era inebriante, com suas pequenas mãos ela me arranhava as costas e me segurava mais perto de si.

A penetrei lentamente com meu membro mais que ereto, e lá estava ela molhadinha completamente quente a minha espera, comecei em ritmo calmo, mas entre os gemidos ela me pedia para entrar mais fundo fazendo com que eu enlouquecesse e perdesse o resto de lucidez que ainda restava, arfávamos juntos com os olhos completamente abertos eu podia ver cada expressão e olhar que ela me dava. Ela teve seu orgasmo antes de mim nem por isso eu parei de estocar com força ate que eu cheguei ao me próprio orgasmo. Ela era incrível, sorrindo ela acariciou meu rosto fiquei feliz por tela feito minha, mas a duvida de ser deixado no outro dia ainda assombrava. Dormimos ali no sofá mesmo ela por cima de mim completamente abraçada a mim, quando amanhecesse teríamos muito que conversar.

Sakura pov.

Acordei no meio da madrugada com um pouco de frio e desnorteada, fiquei sorrindo feito uma boba apaixonada sentindo a respiração daquele lindo e maravilhoso homem que estava abaixo de mim. Era maravilhoso lembrar do pequeno dialogo que tivemos antes de consumarmos o nosso amor, apesar de não dizermos nada do gênero eu sabia que não fizemos sexo, o que fizemos foi muito mais intenso.

As mãos daquele homem magnífico estavam em minha cintura segurando-me possessivamente, as expressões de seu rosto estavam maravilhosamente leves, e um pequeno sorriso se formava em sua face. Eu o queria novamente dentro de mim, escuta-lo gemendo em meu ouvido coisas incoerentes ou suas caricias pelo meu corpo sem medo do depois apenas com o momento, sentir meus músculos se contraírem por causa de um orgasmo intenso que ele me proporcionara. Retirei suas mãos lentamente de minha cintura fui o mais rápido que pude para o meu quarto pegar uma pequena manta nos cobrir, mas eu sabia que quando acordássemos teríamos que ter uma conversa definitiva.

Amanhã chegou e eu acordei ainda em cima daquele deus grego, ele fazia pequenos círculos em minhas costas suavemente, mas o suficiente para que todos os pelos de meu corpo arrepiassem. Sorrimos um para o outro seus olhos diziam-me muitas coisas uma delas era que tudo ficaria bem, colei minha testa na sua fazendo com que meus cabelos caíssem ao lado de sua face, beijei-o com carinho esse beijo fora tão suave que não passava de um mero roçar de lábios.

– Bom dia Naruto-kun – sussurrei – dormiu bem? – perguntei já beijando seu pescoço magnífico.

– Bom dia Sakura-chan – o adorei ter usado o sufixo que há muito não usava – maravilhosamente bem – ele me apertou contra seu corpo mostrando-me o como estava animado àquela manhã – temos alguma coisa para fazer hoje? – pisquei com a pergunta tentando entender o significado para tal questão.

– Infelizmente para mim tenho que ir trabalhar daqui algumas horas – ele fez um enorme beiço dei uma risada para a criancice que presenciei e sentei em seu colo porem ele nunca tirou suas mãos de minha cintura.

– Por quê? Já vai me deixar? – fechei a cara ele sorriu presunçoso.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar – peguei sua mão direita e a coloquei sobre me coração – sinta e como ele bate quando estou com você – ele ficou mais excitado seu sorriso agora era de um homem apaixonado – eu nunca vou te deixar enquanto viver será por você e também por mim, ele me puxou com força fazendo com que nossas bocas se chocassem em um beijo calmo.

– Eu te amo Haruno Sakura – ele me encarava – nunca duvide disso – afundou uma de suas mãos nos meus cabelos acariciando meu couro cabeludo fazendo-me ronronar – eu te quero para sempre do meu lado - com um pequeno movimento ele me penetrou suavemente gememos juntos com o contado seu membro dentro do meu sexo, suas mãos estavam no meu traseiro estabelecendo um ritmo lento e excitante ao mesmo tempo seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus.

– Eu te amo – repeti entre meus muitos gemidos – isso ah – o beijei o ajudando com as estocadas da forma que eu podia.

– Sakura – ele falou entre o beijo – nunca mais – ele arfou – se afaste de mim – ele fez uma pausa para mudar nossa posição sem desprender nosso contato, ficamos sentados no sofá passei meus braços por seus ombros apertando-me ainda mais em seu corpo causando um atrito entre meus seios e seu tórax.

– Estou quase lá – o avisei ele sugou um de meus seios arqueei minhas costas gemendo ainda mais ate que o inevitável aconteceu cheguei ao meu clímax, não demorou muito ele também chegou ao seu.

– Você ainda me mata desse jeito – falou o meu loiro após recuperar o fôlego – temos que descansar um pouco – ele nos deitou novamente no meu minúsculo sofá para nós – eu quero te perguntar uma coisa minha flor – ele fazia carinhos em meus cabelos – posso?

– Claro – respondi sem medo – tudo que quiser saber – não pude deixar de me sentir bem do seu lado, mesmo sabendo do meu futuro atraso no hospital.

– Você quer namorar comigo? – fiquei paralisada com tal pergunta ele estava mais do que preocupado com a minha expressão.

Eu claro que sim – nos beijamos apaixonadamente finamente iríamos ser felizes da forma correta juntos.

Naruto pov.

Bem com o tempo aprendi que as incertezas nunca me abandonariam, mas elas também podiam me fortalecer, sei que para a Sakura-chan nossa vida estava perfeita só que para mim, ela nunca seria perfeita. Lembrar-me da forma que matei o Sasuke foi me matando aos poucos, me lembrar que um dia eu o chamei de irmão/amigo e no outro me tornei seu assassino me destruiu. Apesar de tudo eu não consegui me perdoar, pode parecer ridículo para uns, mas para mim foi imperdoável não consegui manter minha promessa, eu finalmente falhei, e foi por isso que há três anos atrás fui embora e a deixei para trás, com medo de perdê-la para sempre.

Mas como sou fraco eu voltei para minha doce e amada Sakura-chan, sei que não sou o melhor homem do mundo, mas sei que ela me ama e sei que a amo, pode parecer patético, mas gosto das nossas separações ocasionais é incrível como voltar de uma missão de duas ou três semanas podem fazer que tudo valha a pena, há duas semanas completamos três meses de namoro, estamos felizes juntos ainda moramos na mesma casa. Hoje tenho sonhos maiores do que ser um Hokage, eu quero ser pai. Ser tudo o que o meu não pode ser e mais ajudar a minha mulher a trocar fraudas, dar de mama, sair para um passeio, levar para a escola a esse tipo de coisa.

– Yo Naruto – uma bela loira sorriu pra mim – chegando agora da sua missão em Suna?

– Yo Ino sim acabei de chegar – estávamos perto da floricultura Yamanaka – você sabe se a Sakura-chan já saiu do hospital? – ela estampou um sorriso enorme e feliz para mim.

– Sim – parecia que seu rosto iria partir a qualquer momento – acabamos de sair ela deve estar chegando a casa agora.

Acenei com a cabeça e segui para meu lar, para a minha amada, que certamente estava preocupada com a minha demora de três dias a mais na "missão ranking S" hoje ela teria uma enorme surpresa, e pela primeira vez eu estava certo disso. Como já era fim de tarde eu sabia que ela estaria exausta e iria estar na banheira tomando seu relaxante e afrodisíaco banho de pétalas de sakura. Mas me enganei em relação a isso, ela estava nua de frente para o espelho acariciando seu ventre, apesar de não ter a absoluta certeza eu queria que ela me dissesse que sim, ela se virou para mim e sorriu em seus olhos tinham um misto de amor, paixão, sinceridade, desejo. Felicidade. Uma harmonia de sentimentos que me inundaram de ansiedade.

– Naruto-kun – ela veio ao meu encontro enroscando seus braços em meu pescoço colando nossos corpos, pousei minhas mãos m sua cintura – fiquei preocupada – ela sempre dizia isso.

– Foi por uma boa causa Sakura-chan – beijei seus carnudos lábios que me levavam à outro mundo e me trazia de volta a realidade, como sobrevivi tantos dias sem ela? – agora sem contar com a minha chegada qual o outro motivo de tamanha felicidade?

Ela alargou um sorriso como o da Ino só que mais bonito, seus olhos brilharam, eu precisava saber eu tinha que saber será que ela?

– Eu estou grávida – mesmo morrendo de felicidade ao ouvir minha tão esperada confissão paralisei – Naruto-kun você esta bem? – não como e nem quando, mas eu estava sentado na nossa cama, com ela em meu colo chocando ocasionalmente nossos sexos, fazendo eu me lembrar como se pronunciava algum tipo de som no caso gemido.

– Isso é ótimo – não fui original muito menos expressei meus sentimentos na minha frase do ano – eu vou parecer bobo, mas eu fico imaginado como seria ter filhos – ela me olhou um pouco triste e me aprecei em corrigir meu deslize colando nossos corpos e também nossas bocas – nossos filhos – a beijei com fome do jeito que sei que ela gosta – eu quero me casar com você.

Ela me olhou estupefata sem reação algumas, estimulei seu sexo com meus dedos, ela estava pronta para mim gemi roucamente em seu ouvido, a despertando para mim.

– Eu também quero meu amor – bem essa foi nossa historia.

Sakura Pov.

Eu sei que o Naruto nunca se perdoaria por ter matado o Sasuke apesar de tudo, no final ele ainda o considerava um grande amigo. Eu poderia conviver com isso eu sei para mim ele é o homem mais perfeito do mundo, desde que começamos a namorar oficialmente morávamos juntos. Há alguns dias foi nosso aniversario de namoro, três meses juntos e muitas missões de ambos os lados atrapalhando ou meus plantões no hospital que eram mais demorados encurtando nosso tempo junto, mesmo nosso trabalho conspirando contra nós estávamos felizes.

Eu o queria do meu lado hoje, mas ele estava em uma missão em Suna. Hoje desmaiei no meio do plantão e a Ino me fez ficar à tarde inteira de observação ate descobrirem os resultados dos exames, mas quando ela entrou junto com a Shizume-chan e a Tsunade-sama eu fiquei com muito medo.

– Sakura a Ino me contou que você passou mal por isso mandei ela me chamar para quando o resultado chegasse – e Tsunade-sama disse com calma, mas feliz com certeza – Ino de a ela os exames – e a Ino fez isso.

Olhei os resultados com calma, maioria estava todos normais porem o ultimo foi o que me chamou mais atenção, Exame de Gravidez resultado Positivo. Todas as mulheres e homens que estavam no hospital gritavam me abraçavam e desejavam toda a felicidade do mundo para mim essa criança e o Naruto.

Por um momento temi pela reação do Naruto, mas me enganei quando eu disse a ele que estava grávida ele ficou muito feliz, e emocionado e me pediu em casamento na mesma hora, bem esse é o inicio da nossa vida. As incertezas sempre ficariam em nosso caminho, mas seria bom assim nós obrigávamos a ser os melhores em tudo, principalmente para o nosso filho que estava a caminho.


End file.
